Five, What?
by terrietont
Summary: The frozen gang thought they were the most beloved fandom since 2013.. Of course they didn't mind being a replacement: that was until they found out that their replacement craze was far more life threatening than any power lust prince from the southern isles.
1. Congratulations Frozen!

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for ages.. I've been caught up and also couldn't be bothered to upload. :P Anyway I'm back now: I realized I have an obsession for disney movies and Five nights at freddy's: (Been playing Disney infinity and FNAF games + Gmod... So you know LOL.**

**ANyway without further ado I present my disney and FNAF crossover: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination... OOHHH **

Chapter 1: Congratulations Frozen!

Mulan, Cinderella, ariel and other old time popular characters in the Disney universe were watching from the sidelines, most proud, few enraged (the villains more likely) at the popularity Frozen achieved as well as being the most grossing animation since lion king.

Rapunzel clapped giddy for her cousins: Esmerelda and Quozimoto were clapping and smiling.

Hercules and Megaera were clapping: Meg was actually quite impressed that the latest Disney princess film had made it this far.

Simba smiled for the humans: even though he was a little jealous.

Timone was pouting grumpily but politely clapping his paws.

Puumba was quite happy for the humans and told timone to not be so negative about them.

"Who know's they could be great characters" He explained

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun stood across the hall. Felix smiled and clapped happily: Calhoun didn't smile she just clapped mutually happy for the newbies.,

Mulan and Shang clapped happily for the sisters: Mushu crossed his arms whilst muttering. "Oh come on, their movie wasn't that good..." Secretly impressed with the performance.

Mickey mouse went over to the show stage, wearing a tuxedo. "Congratulations to Frozen for winning original song award: and best animated film since the amazing lion king!"

Mickey bellowed cheerfully.

As the crowd cheered in glee and or politeness.

Elsa walked up onto the stage, her heart pounding with happiness. She smiled in awe as tears fell from her cheeks. Anna came out seconds later smiling lovingly at her sister. "You're amazing" Anna commented sincerely. Elsa smiled back at her wiping her tears of joy away.

Kristoff in a handsome tuxedo standing next to a formally dressed Sven and a small Olaf in a tuxedo as well as polished smug looking Hans.

Her nerves were surrounded by her joyous thoughts: she probably would 'ave been frozen in shock at the sight of so many people if she weren't so happy.

She made her way next to the microphone.

"Thank you" she said trying not to show her tears of joy.

The crowd became quiet as soon as she spoke. "As someone who had been isolated for years to come..." She started catching a lump in her throat. "It feels like years since fear overtook my perspective on life."

Elsa smiled proudly. "But now knowing that I have my family at my back..." she glanced over to Anna who now tried desperately not to cry happily for her sister. "Life's never been better!"

"Never let the smallest hiccups in life take over your whole world and the world around you" Elsa gestured to a large group representing the 'world around you'

Remmy on Linguini's shoulder smiled longingly. She brought out what sounded to him like Gusto's speech.

Russel clapped happily  
As Dug just panted happily Carl smiled teary eyed at the woman on stage. He couldn't help but think about how this speech reminded him of Ellie...

Even timone and the Hyenas were sobbing: Of course the Hyenas weren't willing to admit it.

Woody and Buzz looked at eachother: Best friends like siblings.

Elsa bowed and thanked the crowd for listening as Mickey clapped for the crew as he made his way on stage. Elsa left the stage all teary eyed and emotional. Anna had tears of happiness run down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you!" She whispered to her elder sibling.

The crew went at the back of the stage.

Mickey smiled congratulating the crew once again.

"Now for the biggest Internet crazes of the year." Mickey called out earning a few "Yeah" Whoohoos"

Goofy awkwardly went up to the Mickey's ear whispering something.

Mickey frowned and jumped back a bit. Feeling devastated that Disney's Frozen wasn't the biggest craze right now... In fact it was pretty much over...

Mickey awkwardly scratched his neck. "Uhh... It seems we made a mistake folks..." he said earning confused mutters from the crowd. The frozen crew looked over from the back of stage confused. "What's wrong?" Olaf whispered to the mouse.

"Disney was NOT the biggest craze anymore..." He explained. As Everyone gasped.

Lock, Shock and Barrel shouted from the crowd.  
"It isn't? Who is it?"

They yelled earning a a few repeated questions from other crowd members... (most likely Gaston's loud voice bellowing)

Mickey Began to sweat. Minnie looked over at him worryingly. "Mickey are you okay?" She asked

He hesitantly read the REAL craze for this year to Minnie. "WHAT?!" she gasped in horror earning many confused and curious looks towards the paper in her hand.

She awkwardy whispered for Donald and Goofy to come over.

Daisy of course decided to follow.

"What's the matter?" Donald asked in his very-hard-to-understand- duck voice.

Goofy gasped at the paper. "Gworsh!" he yelped.

"Oh my" Daisy cried, her wings over her mouth.

Minnie frowned at Mickey. "W-what do we do Mickey?" She whispered fearfuly.

Mickey sighed in defeat. "We'll have to tell em the truth." he shrugged having no other option.


	2. Welcome to the family!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the family!

Hiro looked curiously at the stage. "I can just imagine the look on his face" He whispered referring to Mickey.  
"I indicate you have an abnormal amount of adrenalin right now" Baymax explained. Hiro snickered at the to it's response.

"Actually Frozen is the second best craze..." Mickey awkwardly explained into the microphone. Elsa's eyes widened: Anna raised her eyebrow. Hans growled angrily: how dare his film get replaced so soon.

"Yeah? Well what's the first?!" Hans yelled out crossly earning glares from the rest of the crew except Olaf.

Mickey bit his lip in nervousness. He muttered something. "Ferrv nughts er freidies"

Hans rolled his eyes. "Just say it!" he snapped making the rest of the characters glare at him again and tell him to "shut up!"

Mickey took in a deep breath. "Five nights at Freddy's" He announced the the very confused loud crowd.

As soon as the name was called upon the crowd... The large stadium grew dark, Pluto desperately tried pushing the buttons for lights, but to no avail would they switch on again.

Minnie and Daisy began panicking as well did a few crowd members.

Buzz held Jessie close, "what's going on?!" the cow girl doll whispered frightened.

"Ahehehehe..." A low creepy laugh erupted through the microphone and loudly echoing in the speakers. But strangely no one was on stage that could make a laugh that deep.

"IT'S ME!" A loud cackle of insanity filled the room: most of the crowd gasped or screamed in horror.

A voice creeping whisper was heard yelling out: "Waiting every night: New comers play with us!

"Been alone"

"Imposter took our lives away"

"It's me"

"Don't lock us away!"

"Why do you want to stay?"

"After all you only got"

"five nights at Freddy's"

"Stuck in our zone"

"playing since 1987"

"Play!"

"Help us find him"

"You're it!"

"Let's play!"

"Why do you do this to us?"

Suddenly the lights went back on. Everyone stared confused: Mickey began to shrug and forget the whole weird incident.  
An animatronic bear appeared on the stage, shocking everyone around as they grew silent the bear spoke up. "Hi every-o-o-one It's me Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy bellowed cheerfully.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Ahh- what?" she muttered dumbfounded.

"And don't forget me!" A large purple animatronic rabbit appeared on the crowd's left side of the stage. "It's your Bunny Bu-nay bunny-bunny-bud-buddy Buddy Bonnie!" He laughed goofily. "I've got my guitar here and I'm ready to rock" He gestured to his fake guitar.

An animatronic Chicken appeared on the other side of Freddy holding a cupcake. "Hi I'm Chica! let's eat!" she squarked just as bubbly. "We have some very tasty pizzas here!"

"Hold on Chica we can't eat yet... We have a job to do, besides we're missing one more friend!" He said to the Chicken.

"We are?" Chica gasped. Bonnie began "Who are we missing?" Bonnie said so obviously.

"Why it's our good friend foxy!" Freddy stated.

Another spotlight flashed upon a small purple curtained corner called 'pirate cove'

"Aarrg hello me matey's!" An animatronic pirate fox came out waving his one hooked hand around.

"My name is Foxy, and welcome lads and lassie's to my good friend Freddy's pizzeria." The fox chuckled.

"Oh Foxy we're have you been, we've made pizza!" Freddy exclaimed.

Foxy playfully pointed to Freddy. "Yar better not 'ave eaten my half of the pizza! Cuz if you did, you'll be walkin' the plank" he threatened playfully.

Mickey shrugged at the now completely confused and quite terrified gang of friends beside him.

"Do they really think this is a pizzeria?" Daisy whispered to Donald as The duck snorted in amusement.

"Excuse me, um..." Mickey hesitantly spoke up to the bear. Freddy's programming immediately set to 'day mode' As his robotics shifted into a sentient gesture.

"Hello there!" He said supposedly smiling at the mouse.

Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear gang came to life...

"Why hello there Buddy!" ahahahha" The bunny smiled at Mickey from behind.

"Hello there new friends!" Chica chuckled joyously as Foxy made his way on the stage past the very disturbed crowd.

"Arr Harr Harr! We be delight to meet you matey's!" The fox shook Mickey's gloved hand with his not hooked hand.

Mickey gulped: these animatronics sure gave him the creeps...

"So Uhh... Mr Fazbear..."

Freddy chuckled. "Please call me Freddy!"

Mickey blinked. "Uhh... Okay Freddy..."

Freddy interrupted: "What's your name friend?" he asked cheerily.

"Umm Mickey Mouse... Look I do-" Once again Mickey was cut off by the animatronics.

"Arrrg me Matey Mickey: Why don't Yar introduce us to the lads and lassies over there!" Foxy smiled gesturing to an extremely disturbed Frozen crew.

Mickey smiled awkwardly.


	3. The snow queen and the animatronics

Chapter 4: The Snow Queen and the Animatronics.

Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of their replacement... Killer animatronics... HORROR GAMES... Ice and snow covered the stage entirely Hans glared at the Pirate Fox and his friends: He tried to stay calm and not show fear of any sort even though he was actually quite terrified of them.

Chica looked at the Straw berry blonde princess going in for a hug.

"Hello there, I'm Chica the chicken!" She giggled. Anna's eyes widened to have such a greeting from a large animatronic bird.

"Uhhh... I'm Anna... Princess Anna..." She awkwardly smiled answering Chica.

Bonnie went behind Elsa startling her. "And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" He laughed goofily at the still tense Elsa.

"W-what do you- w-want?" Elsa stuttered trembling.

"Why don't we be friends?" The rabbit animatronic exclaimed cheerfully.

Elsa looked at the robot weirdly: "What exactly do you mean?" She asked cautiously

Anna looked at the rabbit smiling. "You know you guys are actually kinda cute." she giggled. Elsa had a shocked look on her face towards her sister. Anna looked at Elsa shrugging. "What?" She asked confused by her sisters odd behavior.

"Hey every-everyone!" Freddy bellowed cheerily at the crowd.

"So I guess this belongs to you!" Mickey politely gave the bear a trophy with the words "Best internet crazes of all time" Freddy looked at the object weirdly. "Yarr what be this lad?"Foxy jumped into the view. Mickey smiled at the confused animatronics. "Congratulations guys!" He clapped along with the rest of the audience.

Freddy's jaw hung wide open. "Yarr ye be a fine lad" Foxy chuckled patting the mouse's back in recognition.

After the show was done everyone went to see the animatronics. Carl Frederickson to spell it) and Russel walked up to the fox animatronic. "Please, please pleaaaaaasse!" The small black haired boy whined at the old man. For the last 30 minutes Russel had been begging Mr Frederickson to see the pirate fox.

"Oh alright, you can say hello" Carl rolled his eyes and rubbed his wrinkled temples. Without hesitation Russel ran straight up to the fox. "Whoa easy there laddie" Foxy chuckled overwhelmed by the child cuddling him. "So, are you a real pirate?" He asked Foxy. Foxy chuckled. "Aye that be me lad" Russel smiled thinking of another question. "Why do you have cuts in your chest?" Russel asked pointing to the fox's torn covering. Foxy looked down at the torn parts his eyes drooped in sadness. "That be a long t-time ago... Me wee sister" He sighed.

_-JANUARY 3RD 1987-_

_It was a birthday party of 4. I was kept alone in the backroom with me lads and lassies. Me sister and or counterpart was kept in the kids cove. The toddlers would tear her apart, rip off her limbs and destroy her body altogether. It was horrible to say the least. The staff went to put me old Toy Foxy back together until they got fed up with repairing so they... left her with a "put back together attraction". she was in sorrow and pain: And Toy Foxy wasn't even her name anymore. They called her the Mangle._

_During the birthday we older ones got to come out with the special kiddies and sing birthday songs for them: We were terrifying to the kids but one of the kids asked for us to come out to their party so we did. A few minutes had past with Mangle still being treated like dirt. a small child was trying to play in kids cove with his toy. Two older looking children walked up to him. I don't remember exactly what happened but I remember seeing the two boys bully the other kid making the kid cry. My wee strong sister stepped in and tried to talk but it sounded raspy and broken: After telling the two children to leave the poor child alone they kicked her over._

_I guess she was pent up with anger, sadness, pain and regret. The older boy... _Foxy found it hard to finish his sentence. _Sis took a large bite out of the child's head, everyone screamed. All the parents panicked. The staff called 911. I watched as sis looked at the toys her mouth clenched onto the child's frontal lobe. She looked up at everyone else in shock, shame and sorrow. _

_I remember the look on her face when she stared at me dropping the lobe on the ground staring. She looked almost... afraid. _

**MORE COMING SOON! Get ready to watch the animatronics turn at night. Kinda like a werewolf type thing. Day time they are goofy personality and empathy programmed, at night... They are killer heartless machines. Let me know if there are any ideas or scenarios to put into the story Has to be PG or G rated! I'm also thinking Hiro from Big hero six should be in it more often, like a protagonist kind of thing: Because this wont have one protagonist, kinda like a love actually type thing. It will have heaps of views on heaps of characters.**


	4. Five friends

Chapter 4 new: Five friends

Vanellope and Ralph had been talking to Bonnie. Ralph was a little wary at first but Vanellope warmed him up to the rabbit.

Calhoun watched from afar, with Felix beside her smiling at Vanellope.

Calhoun glared and grimaced at the animatronic. "I don't like the look of these, something tells me they're darker than they seem" She muttered narrowing her eyes.

Felix looked up at his wife in surprise. "Oh come now Tammy, they're only animatronic animals, cybugs would be worse" Felix shrugged widened his eyes of mentioned cybugs and shuddered brushing off the memory.

Calhoun shook her head disapprovingly. "Something tells me, they're worse than a cybug" She muttered in a darker tone: Felix wasn't paying attention at that time.

Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo and honeylemon where sitting with the aniantronic bear.

Honeylemon looked up curiously as Freddy somehow managed to take a sip of soft drink into his metal systems.

Though every now and then Sparks would flicker from the liquid reacting to the electricity.

Wasabi was talking with Freddy, rambling to get his mind off the sentient robot bear that was freaking him out.

"How are you doing that?" Honeylemon interupted and excuses herself and asked it quieter.

Freddy raised his eyebrow at the woman. "Wha-What Wh-aa-what are you talking about?" He asked confusedly.  
Voice stuttering due to liquid.

"How are you drinking that?" Honey asked again before smiling and closely observing the torso for any sign of metallic organs.

Freddy chuckled. "Our endoskeletons allow us to consume liquids for certain percentage, so we don't burn up when we are in water" Freddy explained.

Fred nodded smiling goofily. "Rad dude"

Hiro felt a little uncomfortable around the bear. "So... What do you do you guys actually... you know... Do?" He asked awkwardly.

Freddy chuckled. "We entertain kids and sing songs for them" He explained joyously.

Anna, Rapunzel and their True loves strolled around with Chica. Eugene was uncomfortable around them. As was Kristoff.

Anna and Rapunzel were talking non-stop.

"We have all kinds of animals and magic in our world." Rapunzel said bouncing up and down. The chicken animatronic listened fascinated, intrigued about "magic".

Anna piped up. "Yeah my sister has magic powers" she said proudly gloating of Elsa's ice generating powers.


	5. Night of hell

Chapter 5: Night of hell

Everybody was beginning to warm up to the animatronics, everything was going great! Until that night.

Freddy and his pals began to lie down on plug sockets. Eve and Wall.E and the captain from the axiom kindly gave the animatronics robotic chargers that lay on wire beds.

**Oooohh what's gonna happen? Find out... ;) Yeah you probably already predicted... :P anywho I thought of including Dreamworks characters too... You know just to spice things up a bit.**

**Idk let me know what ya think.**

**_"IT'S ME_"** Freddy blurted suddenly holding his head in confusion. "What just happened?"

Buzz, Jessie and Woody were introducing themselves to the toy animatronics. Yes more animatronics had come that day because of a certain curiosity they had as Golden Freddy told them about the hundreds of characters.

The puppet though wasn't awake, at least not yet.

"What happened to you?" Jessie gasped looking sadly at the toy version of Foxy. The mangled animatronic sighed.

"It's nothing... Just kids ya know?" Mangle said reassuringly her voice box high toned.

"Come on my friend we'll get you fixed up" Buzz said getting help from Woody and the other toys. (not toy animatronics)

Toy Bonnie looked over at a couple curiously watching them as he then stared at Toy Chica fondly.

The Shiny animatronic chicken was too busy listening to a story to notice Bon (Toy bonnie) Eying her.

Lilo and Stich were interested chatting it up with the Withered animatronics. "In love?" Withred (withered Freddy) asked the two Hawaiians curiously.

Lilo smiled up at Withred.

"Yeah you know? love that feeling when two people like one another."

Withred seemed curious about this "love" aspect and wanted to share it with his friends.

During the hours, Malificent had invited the Dreamworks characters to join the fun.

Shrek was intrigued talking to Freddy. Both had similar traits. They both cared for all their friends but they were both very stubborn.

Toothless and Toy Bonnie got along quite well.

Olaf and Balloon Boy also got along very well.

Chewbacca and Han solo were fascinated with the withered Bonnie, Leia was keeping her distance from the freaky bunny.

Emitt, Unikitty, Lucy and Batman were making conversation with Foxy and Bonnie.

Then as the party was in full boom. The clock struck 10:pm

Gizelle had been happily talking with the chicken animatronics which robert found were quite creepy.

Freddy felt another wave of anger and sadness wash apon him.

"He did this to us" Freddy murmured his eyes going dark with pinprick dots glowing inside.

Chapter 5: The restless souls.

The clock struck 12:AM

Hiro Hamada and Freddy Fazbear were actually getting along quite well, even though Hiro was secretly still weirded out by him.

Hiro looked at the animatronic bear. "So do you want some coffee or whatever?" Hiro shrugged, Freddy laughed at the boy. "Come in now k-kid you don't have to act all formal"

Hiro blushed nodding and making a mug of coffee.

Freddy was watching curiously. Suddenly twitching uncontrollably.

"Help them" He whispered his voice sounding more like a child.  
He recovered from his little event and rubbed his metal temples groaning.

Hiro turned around with the cup in his hand: his smile disappeared when he saw Freddy groan in pain holding his head. "Freddy you alright man?" He asked the animatronic bear worryingly.

Freddy looked at him tiredly. "I-I'm -F-Fine.. I think I-I -I need to lie-lie-lie Dow-down." he said making his way out of the room and towards the plug beds.

_**"Why did he do this to us?"**_ Freddy twitched again sending him into a vending machine.

_**"S.A.V..."**_ Freddy twitched again his eyes shifting from pinprick to normal.

_**"SAVE THEM"**_ He said as he cried out jumping into an office area.

Freddy's eyes remained pinprick this time. He started playing his symbolic song.

(insert FNaf 1 tondores march here)

Sing it to the tune of tondores march (the theme Freddy plays when the power goes off in the first game)

_"Hey there kids it's time to play! Come on down and sing!_ **_you won't get away_** _"Hey come on children don't you worry. **I didn't mean it I'm sorry**_

Bonnie admired the sugar rush candy, Vanellope was more than happy to give him a tour of her castle.

"Wow... Everything looks so sweet" He laughed realizing the pun he made.

_** "Hey there- there- there- lit-little-little one-one!"**_

He groaned rubbing his head in pain.

Vanellope turned around smiling weirdly at the bunny animatronic. "Ya glitchin' out there bon Bon?"

Bonnie held his head and looked at the girl. "I- Think I- I _**It's me**_ I think I need to lie down for a while." He answered unknown to Vanellope that he had said anything strange while his eyes went pinprick.

Rapunzel was reading with Chica. Pascal slept soundly next to both.

The chicken started twitching uncontrollably._** "EATING TIME-**_ "Ugh." She blurted out still the princess of corona was engulfed in her book.

She squinted her eyes together. "Wha-what's ha-happening- toooooo- _**HEY THERE KIDS!**_ m-me." She twitched her eyes swishing from demonic to normal.

Pascal woke up with widened eyes. He stared fearfully at the robot.

Chica stood up walking away to go lie down, but each step kept on twitching from normal to demonic.

Dug was guarding Foxy, teaching the ole pirate how to sniff for treasure. (which in dug's case would be bones)

Foxy stood up admiring the photos of Carl Fredericsons deceased wife Ellie. Then it happened. He began twitching. **_Gouge Yar eyes ouuu-out_** He murmured darkly before opening his eyes and rubbing his head in confusion.

"Arr sorry me canine matey, perhaps we'd better take on this lesson tomorrow, ole foxy ain't feeling on the right ship" (Not feeling well)

(It's not actual pirate slang I just made it up)

The fox groaned walking out of the house rubbing his temples.

Night 1- 12:50 AM

Hiro Hamada had been talking to his crew when Fred noticed an animatronic standing near them in silence.

Baymax had run out of battery so he had to charge at the house.

"Hey look guys it's one of those cool robot dudes!" Fred exclaimed running over to Toy Bonnie.

Hiro raised his eyebrow at Fred. Wasabi whispered to Fred. "Wait... I have a bad feeling about this guy"

Fred shrugged smiling. "Come on Wasabi he's just a different version of that Bunny guy."

He exclaimed before moving closer towards the idle animatronic.

Hey cool you got the same colour suit like me!" Fred laughed excitedly.

Toy Bonnie stood there not moving.

GoGo stared at the bunny feeling a little weirded out.

Hiro started getting the feeling that something wasn't right...

"Hey? Bro?"  
Fred tapped the bunny in curiosity.

Everyone jumped when they saw the bunny turn his head slowly at Fred.

His face looked normal, but he didn't look as lively as the other characters said he was when they met him.

_"Hi- Hi- hi (Hi) h-hi there-there kids! I'm B-onnie 2.0! Wanna j-join-join the band?"_

Hiro stared cautiously at the blue kid-friendly rabbit. "What? Kids?" He questioned at GoGo as she and HoneyLemon shrugged.

Fred cocked his head to the side. "You alright there man?"

_"N-no-no well... Why no-not?"_ Toy Bonnie continued. _"Don-don-n't ya li-like music?"_

Hiro stared at the animatronic awkwardly grinning hoping that it was all a weird joke.

_"I- I_ **_(UGH)_**_ I just love music! And- and no music is sweeter... **Than the screams of children**_

Hiro's eyes widened he looked at the toy in disbelief. "Did he just say?..." he asked. The others were quiet listening.

_"You should- really ta-take a stab... **To the heart...**_ _At playing an instrument...** And bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**eeeeeeed**_

GoGo observed the robot carefully. "What the heck? This is gotta be some kinda trick." She guessed.

_"The sight of the-the adoring fans... **Ma-makes me vomit!**_ _"makes me so overjoyed!. I just want everybody to see...** Your mutilated corpse.**_

Wasabi felt goosebumps.

_"How great the band is! It will sound ev-even better when you're... **Begging for mercy...**_ _"Singing along! So how about kiddo?"** How-how about you drown**_ _How about you join-join us **Join us** and you'll have soooooooooooooo mu-uch Fu-fun!"_

The group was perplexed: who in earth would design animatronic to say all this creepy stuff?!

It could've been Mickey Mouses rival: Pete. Or one of the villains tampering with it.

"Hey umm... Are you okay Bonnie?" Hiro cautiously went up to the toy animatronic.

"SNATCH!" Toy Bonnie picked up Hiro by the neck, everyone furiously bashed on the robotic bunny until finally he released Hiro from his grip.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH IT?!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro massaged his throat gently, standing back as to make sure he didn't get strangled by a robotic rabbit.

Meanwhile, Freddy was walking around, his eyes pinprick and dark.

_**"It's me"**_ Freddy said with no emotion.

Stitch crawled around looking for Lilo. He found Freddy staring into nowhere his eyes black with white pinprick pupils.

"It's me"

Stitch cocked his head to the side.

_** "Are you ready for Freddy?"**_ Freddy laughed.

Stitch looked confused at the robot.

**_"IT'S ME."_**

Freddy leaned down his head staring directly at Stitch.

"Meesa?" The blue alien spoke toward the bear.

Suddenly being pulled into the air, stitch flinched out of the bear's grasp.

Freddy screamed deeply and stared at Stitch, as the blue alien ran off.

Freddy walked toward the direction of the blue alien.

Rapunzel and Eugene were walking around the Disney and now Dreamworks studio. The brunette gasped in surprise when Foxy showed up next to both.

"Oh Foxy you scared me!" Rapunzel held her chest in nervous relief.

Eugene stared cautiously at the animatronic fox.

_"AHOY MATEY'S!"_ The fox bellowed startling both.

_"Me name be Foxy, your favourite pirate fox!"_

Eugene huffed. "Isn't that a little cocky?" he smiled.

Rapunzel slapped him. "Eugene!" she scowled.

"Sorry Foxy" The princess apologized to the fox robot.

Foxy didn't react at all. As if he was just a soulless as everyone had expected the animatronics to be in the first place.

_"Welcome to my co-o-o-ove!_" The fox announced as if he were talking to a bunch of four year olds inside his personal stage.

Eugene turned his head in confusion.

_"Come one and all with the amazing swashbuckling adventures Yar be takin on with me!"_ He quoted.

Rapunzel smiled at the fox. "Aww you must be the children's favourites!" She commented earning a weird look from Eugene.

_"And-and **I'll stab your heart of of your tiny chest** I'll help ya plunder the loot from that landlubber Freddy, arrrr harrr haaaarr!"_

Rapunzel blinked not believing what the fox had said before he continued his programmed quote, she assumed.

The princess laughed nervously at the animatronic fox. "Umm... Come again?" She asked.

"_Oh it'll be sooo much fun! But be careful, ye don't want to be too close to me hook! I may accidentally poke ya with it... **Maybe even gouge an eye out.**_ _and for- **Maybe I'll gut ya like a fish and string out your intestines like sausages Maybe I'll chew away at your throat until your head is severed and your eyes**_  
_** Pop out exposing all the red succulent blood, Maybe it was me who bit off that pathetic guard's brain and watched him squirm in agony while his brain chunk fell to the floor still bits of his brains lodged in my teeth. Maybe it was my counterpart that did the work I wanted to do.**_

Both royals were ghostly pale in their faces, not sure what to make of the horrific description.

She felt like she was going to be sick, and he was on the verge to literally vomit.

"F-Foxy? What are..." The princess was top shocked to finish her sentence.

Foxy started quoting again. _"So take my hand, and I'll take you on a world of adventures, oh it'll be sooo much fun kiddies!"_ And with that he did a creepy mechanical pirate laugh and finished his traumatic quote for the day.

In an instant Rapunzel and Eugene fled not even hesitating to find Mickey.

Foxy began to chase after them, making them hurry in panic.

"what the heck is going on?!" Eugene cried as they were running. "I don't know!" Rapunzel answered back in panic.

Some of the other princess's looked shocked seeing Rapunzel and Eugene run as fast as their legs could carry them as the animatronic fox ran after them.

_"Raaar Harr ahoy, this place is full of joy! Come one and all to have a ball"_**_ and I'll make ye skin crawl_**

Foxy started singing while chasing after the them as if it were a fun game.

_"And sing a song with me!"_

_Raarr Harr hardy hoo, come and sail just be and you, we'll have loads of fun,_ **_listen here, you should run_**! _All before the day is done._"

Pocahontas looked at the pursuit. "Why is animatronic fox chasing them?" she wondered aloud.

Aroura heard and looked around at the pursuit. She gasped in shock. "That's foxy! Why is he chasing princess Rapunzel?" She wondered aloud too.

Belle heard them talk. "who's chasing who?" she asked now interested.

Mulan looked at all princesses. "Umm... I though these guys were nice" she commented.

Suddenly the fox stopped to stare at the princesses + non-princesses.

Mulan stared at Foxy. "Umm... Can I help you?" she asked a little uncomfortably.

_"Hello little - little one-ones!, are ya having a grand time here in Freddy Fazbear's pizza?"_ He said ever so joyously.

Mulan looked at Ariel who just shrugged. "Foxy you do realize we're not kids right?"

The fox stared at her creepily smiling. Mulan stepped back a little nervously.

Suddenly A loud **_"SCREEEECH!"_** Startled the girls, and then.. BLACK.

**Shout out to David near's amazing voices for giving me the inspiration for the voices**


End file.
